A muzzleloader is an antique firearm in which a powder charge and projectile are loaded into the muzzle end of the barrel. Unlike modern breech loaded firearms where the projectile, propellant charge and primer are loaded as prepackaged cartridges, muzzleloaders are typically loaded by ramming a bullet down the barrel with a ramrod until the bullet is seated against a previously loaded propellant charge. A primer may then be loaded at the breech end, in proximity with the propellant. When the primer is struck by an inline firing pin or external hammer, the propellant charge ignites, creating propellant gases that propel the projectile out of the barrel.
In many muzzleloaders, the closed breech end of the barrel is replaced with a screw-in, removable breech plug, which generally facilitates cleaning. However, over time, rapid temperature changes during firing as well as the corrosive nature of many propellants can cause the threads of the breech plug and barrel to seize, making it difficult to remove the breech plug. The breech plug also positions the primer ignition force away from the powder charge, complicating the combustion process.
Additionally, conventional muzzleloaders generate a loud report when fired, which can damage the user's hearing. To reduce the intensity of the report, a sound suppressor may be attached to the barrel of the muzzleloader, but such an attachment can result in a muzzleloader that is very large and cumbersome, and which may still generate a report that is loud enough to impair hearing.
Also, conventional muzzleloaders are typically loaded by pouring loose black powder down a drop tube in the muzzle end of the barrel. If the muzzleloader has a sound suppressor attached to the barrel, this type of loading can be problematic. For example, if the drop tube is not seated properly or retains any of the poured powder along its inner surfaces, some of that powder may settle into the baffles of the sound suppressor, potentially igniting upon firing and causing damage to at least the suppressor and likely generating a significantly louder report.
Accordingly, there is a strong need for an improved design.